monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ochimusha
Encyclopedia Entry Warriors of Zipangu called “bushi” who died with regrets but were revived by yokai energy dwelling in their corpses. While they are undead, a firm will dwells within their eyes. Some of them return to the place they used to live to once again serve their former lord, and others will wander on foot seeking a new lord, becoming the faithful servants of the human men they encounter. They have a peculiar value system called “bushido” which deems selfless devotion and taking responsibility by risking one's life as virtuous, and they will personally support their lord along his path and protect him. Even after death, they never neglect their training, and continuously boost their power as swordsmen. The sharp swords bushi wield that are called “katanas” become magical swords (lit: youtou) in which yokai energy dwells when gripped by them, releasing a flash of mysteriously alluring light, and their swordsmanship becomes even greater than when they were living. Originally, they did battle with a readiness to lay down their lives, but having already lost their lives once and become undead, they are undying soldiers who do not lose their lives on the battlefield. No matter how much their bodies are wounded, their wounds will heal by receiving their lord's affection, and they will regenerate an even more beautifully powerful body. They have high intellect, endeavoring in both the military and literary arts, and appear calm and collected, so they don't give off an undead vibe at all, however, by becoming undead, as a monster, their feelings of respect and obedience towards their lord become mixed up and merge with feelings of love and passion towards a man. Their loyalty towards their lord is at the same time the wholehearted romantic sentiment of a woman towards a man. They desire to serve their lord, not only as a warrior, but as a woman as well, and should their lord desire them, they're always ready to offer their whole body at any time. But having lived and died by the sword, despite being monsters, they are not very skilled when it comes to romantic affairs, and because they tend to think of it as impertinent, they will not make a move on their lord themselves. However, it is said that they will seek their lord's affection after having fought and risked their life for him. From all of their speech and conduct while serving constantly at their lord's side, one can catch a glimpse of their love and loyalty towards their lord, so naturally, it's not uncommon for a lord captivated by that to end up in a physical relationship with them. And then, when they offer themselves to their lord as women as well, their hearts experience supreme bliss. Perhaps due to their nature and the monster's instinct, each time they have sex, it's as if the woman part of them gets tempered. While retaining the looks of their beautiful and well-toned warrior body, day by day, they change on the inside, becoming able to please a man like a veteran prostitute, and their body also changes, growing lewder and more womanly, as is appropriate for milking semen. Furthermore, they are very obsessed with producing an heir for their lord. They won't openly assert their opinion, but they desire to bear their lord an heir themselves if possible. In Zipangu, as of the present, fundamentally only sons can succeed the house. Due to the circumstances of the present world, they can only bear daughters, so sometimes they fight under powerful yokai who have a radical ideology, and expand the territory of the yokai by slaying people one after another with their magical swords, which convert those slain into yokai. : TL Note 1: The term "yokai energy" was actually "youryoku" which contrasts with the ordinary term used for energy, which is "maryoku". It probably simply means the energy of Zipangu monsters."Ochimusha". Monstergirlsredux.com. Retrieved 9 April 2017. : TL Note 2: The above is also supported by past references to how the monster energy found in the air of specific regions can have special effects, like how the energy found in the Mist Continent produces jiangshi instead of regular zombies. Trivia *When they rise as undead, the regular sword of an ochimusha becomes a mamono realm silver weapon. KC's Twitter Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Ochimusha_eng1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Ochimusha_Jap1.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Butter T Onimusha.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T onimusha.png|onimusha ochimusha tanuki.png 72906108_p6.jpg ochimusha_headpat.png 1555197651256.png EADPqqYWsAAnAry.jpg|by AltairLeVega 78279212_p0.jpg|by Udetamago EQi79fFW4AcH0UK.jpg|Baiken (from Guilty Gear) as an ochimusha by AltairLeVega References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Zombie Family Category:Undead Type Category:Zipangu Region Category:Calm Category:Devoted